Fair Tales
by Dawn Butterflies
Summary: A collection of Risa x Satoshi drabblings. [3] But sometimes she lived in the past, and he could not bear to see her anywhere but by his side.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fairy Tales  
**Pairing:** Risa x Satoshi

_

* * *

_

_I promise you the moon. _

_...The sun... _

_...The stars..._

He promised her everything, but she had only ever wanted one thing. Just one, something rarer, more precious and beautiful than anything else.

**A love...something just for me. Something no one else can take from me. Can you give that to me? Can you promise me something my sister can not take away?**

_...Have I not told you before? You are the only one who has stayed with me, and I shall not stray. Must you ask such a question?_

**...Yes, everyday, every minute. **

**I want to hear you say I love you.**

_I'll say it then. Everyday, every minute. I love you._

**Really?**

_Yes._

**Forever?**

_For as long as I am able._

**...Is that forever?**

_Is anything forever?_

**I want our love to be...**

_...Then as you wish, it shall be forever._

**Really?**

_Yes._

_**I love you.**_

Neither is quite sure who said the last line first or if it had even been said, for they both heard the words echo in their hearts and the feeling of one-ness never left them. This was love. It may not have been first love, or even their last -- for who knows what tomorrow will bring? -- but for now, this was their love. And there was something to be said about that.

:Like a fairytale, let our love be forever.:

* * *

Author's Note: I might write more. I don't know. Depends on response. Till then, enjoy.   



	2. Chapter 2

She _doesn't_ **love** him.

She _knows_ what love is, she does, really, she does.

Love was high fashion clothing; love was being the muse of the fashion world; love was living a carefree life with no regrets, but one.

Love was dark feathers that floated in the sky, bright violet eyes that never quite saw her as who she was. Love was a scowling voice that only bothered to speak to her when she was in the way. Love was one kiss by the brightest, most beautiful Christmas tree she had ever seen.

So love could not be solemn blue eyes, or sharp rebukes. Love could not be stillness and brooding moods.

She does **not** love him.

But sometimes even she doesn't believe herself.

And when his breath falls on her slim neck, his lean arms encircling her waist as he smiles against her skin, Risa doesn't believe herself at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aha, it's summertime so I have more free time on my hands. :3 So as a special presentation, I will take two requests for drabbles. You can choose pairing or theme, but Risa only though. -waves her little Risa fan flags- 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title;** n o t e s SHARED & words never S P O K E N

**Genre;** Drabble & Fluff.

**Pairing;** Satoshi -- Risa -- Argentine. (Not necessarily romantic pairing, but the central focus characters).

** & the n o t e s**

He found her under a tree on her estate; her sister had long moved out, spilling over with excitement and anticipation at the thought of living in the Niwa house, and left her alone in the empty mansion with no one but the hired hands. The sunlight gleamed, splotches of shining honey on her hair, and turning the edges of her eyelashes a translucent gold.

"Satoshi."

He nodded to show he had heard her acknowledgment, despite the softness of her voice.

"They were looking for you."

Serenity met his words.

"I know."

There was a shifting, as if the peace in her was pushed aside with irritation for something that deemed itself much more urgent.

"...I hear it sometimes, Satoshi. The music, the melodies... He was chasing after Dark-san so desperately; running towards an image that was ever out of reach. Part of me understood that."

His loose fists clenched, knuckles whitening with anger. Argentine. Risa. Him. All three of them had strained and strove to but brush against the figure of Dark Mousy.

She turned her face up abruptly, eyes wide and shining with eagerness. He caught his breath and felt the beginnings of wobbly knees. "But you taught me not to chase so hard, Satoshi. You **taught** me. I wish... I wish I could have taught him." Risa titled her head and the long silk strands veiled her expression.

"He was such a beautiful person, Satoshi. His music was so beautiful and he was gentle, in a brittle, reluctant way." She sounded so sad it broke his heart; Risa had been bright and soft and hard to reach after the final confrontation between Krad and Dark. He knew she had been happy for her sister, which part of her cherished more than anyone knew, but her sorrow... it was their mutual sorrow that was their beginnings.

His hand reached for hers, encompassing the slim, long fingers with his own tight grip. There was a faint smile and she excused herself to change for the concert.

Satoshi could not lift her in the night sky with pale wings (not anymore), he could not (would not!) offer her roses or pretty trinkets. But he could offer her the music, the concerts.

The piano.

_ There was never any need for words. They had shared the same goals, the same desires and wants and disappointments. But sometimes she lived in the past, and he could not bear to see her anywhere but by his side. _

** are h a u n t i n g**


End file.
